


Gakuen on Ice

by SweetBaka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU Highschool, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, M/M, Multi, Teacher Yuuri, Victuri, student otabek, student yuri, teacher victor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBaka/pseuds/SweetBaka
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un profesor recién egresado quien en su primer empleo deberá enfrentar multiples situaciones, desde alumnos irrespetuosos hasta una relación con otro profesor?





	1. Primer día

A lo lejos se sentía el sonido de la campana, la cual anunciaba que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. Era su primer día de clases y se sentía sumamente nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Había llegado más temprano de lo que debía ese día por lo tanto había tenido tiempo de recorrer la escuela y familiarizarse con los edificios, le vendría bien saber donde a encontraba cada salón y facilidad. También había aprovechado de saludar a quienes trabajaban haciendo la limpieza y a los guardias, todos parecían personas muy agradables.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir al salón tomó una bocanada de aire y se ajustó sus anteojos. "Todo saldrá bien Yuuri" se repetía internamente, mientras avanzaba hacia el salón. Una vez frente a la puerta tragó saliva y abrió la puerta corrediza.

-B-buenos días alumnos!-saludo mientras entraba. Era su primera vez haciendo clases, pues apenas el año anterior había terminado sus estudios y aún así le habían designado ser tutor de una clase, agradecía la confianza, sin duda, pero de todas formas se sentía presionado.

Los alumnos se quedaron viendo al recién llegado maestro, inspeccionandolo con la mirada. Nadie se movió ni pronunció palabra alguna lo que hizo que el pelinegro comenzara a sudar en frío.

En eso una de sus alumnas se puso de pie y con una voz muy segura y autoritaria llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

-De pie! - todos obedecieron -saluden! - todos repetieron la acción. Una vez terminaron la chica de cabello rojo se acercó a Yuuri- En nombre de la clase 3-2 le damos la bienvenida Katsuki-sensei-la peliroja sonrió y observó a sus compañeros quienes le dedicaban una ligera pero sincera sonrisa al recién llegado.

-Muchas gracias chicos... -la peliroja volvió a tomar asiento dejando que el pelinegro continuara-como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán, mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri, este año seré su tutor y su profesor de Historia Japonesa- mientras se presentaba escribio su nombre en la pizarra y le sonrió a su grupo-alguna pregunta?

-cuantos años tiene sensei? - pregunto una alumna al final del salón, mientras reía suavemente.

-pues... - el pelinegro de rasco una mejilla algo avergonzado- acabo de cumplir 23 el noviembre pasado... -otra pregunta?

-tiene novia sensei?- esta vez la pregunta provenía de un chico, Yuuri sólo se limitó a negar sonrojado.

-ya, paren con las preguntas personales!-dijo la peliroja y todos le hicieron caso. Yuuri agradeció en silencio, sin duda alguna esa chica sería su mano derecha.

-bien, comenzare a pasar la lista entonces... - abrió el libro de clases y comenzo a llamar uno por uno a los alumnos, mientras los llamaba se aseguró de recordar sus nombres y rostros. La chica peliroja era Mila y un chico poco expresivo era Otabek, el que parecía ser el payaso de la clase era Emil y el galán era Jean Jeaques, pero el mismo le había pedido que le llamará JJ.

Sin duda alguna era una clase peculiar pero amigable, la primera hora paso volando se dedicaron a elegir a los representantes, Mila se ofreció de voluntaria y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la peliroja también se encargó de escoger al segundo representante, para sorpresa de muchos eligió a Otabek , quien no se opuso ni mostró emoción alguna al respecto. Parecía que esos dos eran amigos o al menos cercanos.

Al terminar la clase, los alumnos salieron despidiéndose animadamente de su maestro, gesto ante el cual Yuuri sintió su corazón rebozar de alegría. Tomó el libro de clases y camino al salón de maestros. Durante la mañana sólo había saludado a algunos y cruzados miradas con otros, no sabía bien como relacionarse con el resto todavía. Estaba entrando al salón de maestros cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle.

-Así que tu eres el nuevo maestro! Bienvenido!- el pelinegro se giro para ver de quien se trataba. Apenas lo hizo lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules mirandole calidamente, luego notó un cabello plateado y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Viktor... deja tranquilo al novato o lo vas a espantar- una voz grave proveniente de una esquina llamó la atención de ambos. Era un muchacho de cabello negro, si no mal recordaba había hablado un poco con el en la mañana.

-Ah, Georgi-San -dijo Yuuri, aun siendo abrazado por el peliplata, volvió a mirarle. Acaso no pensaba soltarle?

-Perdón perdón, mi error-el peliplata se separó y acomodó su cabello- lamento no haberme presentado en primer lugar, soy Viktor Nikiforov, maestro de lengua extranjera-al terminar lo último le guiño un ojo al menor, lo cual provocó que este se sonrojara levemente.

-Encantado Viktor-san-dijo el pelinegro mientras extendía su mano a modo de saludo. El peliplata sonrió y aceptó el apretón.

-Por favor, sólo Viktor, Yuuri.


	2. Katsudon-sensei

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el comienzo de clases. Yuuri no había tenido mayor problema con sus clases, excepto en el 1-1 donde un chico por alguna razon parecía odiarle y le había puesto el apodo de Katsudon-sensei. Sólo porque había comentado lo mucho que le gustaba ese platillo. Lo peor era que el apodo había llegado a oidos de los maestros y Cris, el profesor de educación sexual no dejaba de molestarlo y acosarlo cada vez que podía.

Para su suerte, Viktor era buen amigo de Cris y lo detenía. Agradecía las intervenciones de Viktor. Fuera de la primera impresión que este le había dejado, con el tiempo había descubierto lo confiable que podía ser Viktor, era llevado a sus ideas y no le gustaba ceder, pero también era muy cooperativo y atento.

Entendia el porque todas las alumnas, y algunos alumnos, estaban detrás de el, incluso tenía un club de fans. Internamente se preguntaba si el algún día tendría uno, rió, eso nunca pasaria.

-Mira es Katsudon-sensei!- se encontraba a mitad del pasillo y escucho la inconfundible voz del alumno de primero. Era un chico rubio y de facciones delicadas, quien también se llamaba Yuri. Apenas se giro a ver al chico vio como Mila le regañaba y luego la misma lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe a mi primo, sensei. No sabe comportarse-la peliroja volvió a regañar al rubio quien comenzaba a insultarla. Junto a ellos se encontraba Otabek, observando la situación divertido, o al menos eso pensó Yuuri pues tenía una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Katsuki-sensei... -escucho una pequeña voz llamarle desde atrás y en cuanto se giró pudo observar a Guang, uno de los compañeros de Yuri. A diferencia del rubio Guang era muy tímido y correcto, lo cual le generaba ternura al mayor.

-Que sucede Guang?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras el menor sacaba de atrás de su espalda un cuaderno. En seguida Yuuri comprendió- necesitas ayuda? - el menor asintió sonrojandose un poco.

\- No termino de entender las preguntas de la clase pasada-Yuuri sonrió enternecido y comenzó a explicarle con detalle el como y donde encontrar la información para responder las preguntas.

\- Quedó más claro?-el castaño asintió sonriendo y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia. Yuuri observó como Guang de alejaba y continuó su camino al salón de maestros.

Antes de llegar se encontró con Viktor, quien le saludó alegremente como solía hacer con todos.

-Buenos días Yuuri! Que tal las clases?-Viktor se le acercó y abrió la puerta del salón dejando que el pelinegro entrara primero.

-Pues tranquilas... excepto con su clase Viktor!-el pelinegro se mostró un poco molesto, aunque la verdad sólo fingia-sus muchachos no paran de decirme Katsudon-sensei... Habló con ellos?

-Yuuri...-Viktor contuvo la risa y sonrió- claro que hablé con ellos, pero yo no lo vería como algo malo. Los alumnos sólo ponen apodos cuando 1. Detestan al maestro o 2. Cuando les agrada el maestro- Viktor se acercó a Yuuri y pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro de este- y estoy seguro que a mis muchachos le agradas, igual que a mi.

-ah...-el pelinegro suspiró y con un ligero movimiento se soltó del peliplata-si usted lo dice.

-tú-Viktor se puso frente a Yuuri no dejándole avanzar, el ojicafe le quedo mirando no entendiendo el porque-"si tu lo dices"-le corrigió Viktor- ya dije que dejaras las formalidades conmigo.

-...-Yuuri sonrió algo cansado, no era parte de sus costumbres ser tan informal con un compañero de trabajo mayor que el, pero Viktor sin duda alguna era muy insistente con el asunto- Esta bien Viktor, como tu digas.

Viktor se apartó con una sonrisa triunfante y fue hasta donde estaba Cris con quien comenzó a hablar animadamente.

Yuuri por su parte fue hasta su escritorio y comenzó a revisar las guías que les entregaría a sus alumnos el día siguiente. Ese día ya no tenía más clases así que aprovecharía de adelantar trabajo antes de ir a casa.

El día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, el pelinegro terminó sus deberes y se dispuso a retirarse, cuando sintió que alguien le cogía del brazo.

-Yuuri, ven a beber con nosotros!


	3. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

El sol se colaba por la cortina de la habitación y resultaba bastante molesto la verdad. El pelinegro tomó las sábanas y se cubrió el rostro por completo, sin ánimos aún de despertar "que día es hoy?" Se preguntó mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su cabeza, tratando de hacer memoria respecto a lo que había echo el día anterior. Había realizado sus clases y luego había terminado unas guías y demases. De pronto sintió un brazo sobre el y entró en pánico "d-de quien es este brazo?" Se preguntó alarmado pero sin emitir palabra alguna. Se descubrió el rostro y notó que su habitación estaba algo diferente, porque... digamos que no era su habitación. El pánico le invadió en mayor medida y con algo de temor se atrevió a observar a quien tenía a su lado.

-Viktor-san?-se preguntó a si mismo casi en un susurro. Y las imágenes de la tarde-noche anterior llegaron a el.

Flashback

-Yuuri, ven a beber con nosotros!-el peliplata le había cogido del brazo y le observaba con aquella característica sonrisa suya.

-Beber entre semana, Viktor?- el pelinegro negó- creo que paso esta vez.

-Viktor... -Cris se acercó al ojiazul y paso un brazo por el hombro de este-te dije que no vendría, es más, de seguro que es un puritano que no bebe-dijo sonriendo de medio lado el rubio.

\- Para tu informacion Cris-san, aguanto bastante bien el alcohol-Yuuri por alguna razon se sintió atacado por Cris y no pensó mucho en las consecuencias que su respuesta traería, pues en cuanto terminó la oración notó como los dos mayores se observaban de manera cómplice mientras sonreían.

-Pues no se diga más Yuuri!-Viktor se acercó a Yuuri y le paso un brazo por los hombros-hoy beberemos hasta que el primero caiga! Así comprobaremos si es verdad lo que dices-el peliplata al terminar de hablar le guiño un ojo a Yuuri, quien se vio sin salida y no tuvo más que aceptar.

Luego de eso Yuuri recordaba haber llegado a un bar y comenzar a beber cerveza junto a Cris y Viktor. Una cerveza, dos, cinco, ¿diez? Luego de un poco mas de una hora ya había perdido la cuenta. Se encontraba sumamente mareado y para su desgracia Viktor y Cris lucían en perfectas condiciones. Fingió lo mejor que pudo y continuó bebiendo. Después de eso ya no tenía recuerdos.

Fin flashback

Volvió a observar a Viktor a su lado y agradeció que se tratara de el y no de Cris. Se observó a si mismo, tenía una playera que no era suya y le quedaba algo grande, seguro era de Viktor. Con cuidado quito el brazo del peliplata y salió de la cama lentamente para no despertar al mayor. Una vez se encontró fuera de esta buscó su ropa, la cual encontró en una silla cerca de la cama. Registró sus bolsillos hasta que dio con su celular, en el observó la hora. Apenas eran las 6:30, eso le tranquilizó un poco, aun tenía tiempo de alistarse y llegar a clases.

Tomó su camisa y la olio, apestaba a alcohol y cigarrillos.

-Genial... -dijo molesto pensando en que hacer. No le quedaba de otra que despertar a Viktor. Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y comenzo a llamar al mayor-Viktor... Viktor...-no había respuesta, con cuidado comenzó a remecerlo-Viktor... Viktor-sa...-Se quedó a media palabra pues el peliplata lo había atrapado en un abrazo.

-V-Viktor-san!-el pelinegro intentó safarse del agarre del mayor, pero este lo tenía aprisionado.

-Hmmm... en que habiamos quedado Yuuri?... -dijo con pereza sin intenciones de soltar al menor-me sorprende que después de lo de anoche continues con las formalidades-la cara de Yuuri se puso roja como tomate ¿algo había sucedido entre el y Viktor? Eso no era posible, o talvez si? De verdad no lograba recordar nada.

Mientras Yuuri intentaba buscar una respuesta a lo dicho por el ojiazul, este abrió lentamente sus ojos y le observó detenidamente. Tras unos segundos no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

-Oh Yuuri... no pongas esa cara-Viktor dejo de abrazar al pelinegro quien al instante se separó quedando apegado a la pared más cercana.

-¿que... que pasó ayer Viktor?-preguntó algo nervioso no sabiendo si en realidad quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Pues...-Viktor se acomodó en la cama quedando sentado, llevo su dedo índice hasta sus labios y sonrió de manera seductora-hicimos eso... Y aquello.

-...-Yuuri se quedó de piedra, incapaz de moverse o pensar. No tanto por lo que Viktor había dicho, si no por lo que sus palabras habían provocado en el. Por alguna extraña razón aquello le había parecido sumamente sensual.

-Hey... Yuuri?-el peliplata se levantó dejando ver su cuerpo escultural como Dios lo echo al mundo: Totalmente desnudo-estas bien?

Ante semejante escena Yuuri no fue capaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Viktor mientras las palabras de este seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Al ver que Yuuri no reaccionaba, Viktor se acomodo el cabello y suspiró pesadamente.

-Es una broma Yuuri, no sucedió nada... Sólo quería tomarte el pelo-se excusó el peliplata, mientras de a poco Yuuri dejaba de tensarse y volvía a reaccionar.

-Viktor... podrías ponerte algo de ropa?-dijo finalmente el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

-uh? -sólo en ese momento Viktor se percató de que se encontraba desnudo- esto no es nada Yuuri, con Chris dormimos desnudos todo e-

-No me interesa saber lo que tu y Chris hacen!-le detuvo el pelinegro cubriendose el rostro-yo sólo...

-ummm...-Viktor sonrió de medio lado al notar que Yuuri estaba completamente rojo, pensó en molestarlo un poco más, pero probablemente el chico había tenido suficiente por una mañana- por que no vas a darte una ducha? Buscaré algo que puedas usar para ir al trabajo, de acuerdo?

-Gracias.. -Yuuri asintió y sin descubrirse los ojos salió de la habitación en busca del baño. Sin duda una ducha fria le vendria bien para despejar la mente y quizás lograría recordar en mayor detalle que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Mientras Viktor buscaba algo que le quedara al pelinegro, no pudo evitar sonreír recordando el espectáculo que había protagonizado el menor. Se preguntaba si debería contárselo, aunque quizás no ahora, de seguro querría cambiar de empleo si se enteraba.


	4. ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2)

Luego de una mañana algo agitada Yuuri y Viktor se encontraban camino a la escuela en el auto del peliplata quien conducía a una velocidad moderada. El mayor vivía en las afueras de la ciudad en un condominio bastante moderno y seguro, junto a su caniche Makkachin, Yuuri por su parte aún vivía en casa de sus padres, junto a su hermana mayor, en la parte antigua de la ciudad.

Hablando de sus padres, en la mañana luego de que ambos estuviesen alistados mientras tomaban desayuno, Viktor le informó que el había llamado a sus padres para que no se preocuparan por el. Yuuri se sintió un poco incómodo al saberlo, de seguro sus padres (y sobre todo su hermana ) le harían preguntas sobre aquello, pero de todas formas le agradeció.

Mientras Viktor conducía, observó de reojo al pelinegro, quien se notaba nervioso. La ropa que le había pasado no era de su talla aunque si de su estilo, por lo cual no se notaba tanto que no eran suyas. Viktor agradeció tener esos aburridos trajes aún guardados.

-Viktor...-llamo Yuuri mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos- podrías dejarme a unas calles de la escuela... No quisiera que los alumnos nos vieran llegar juntos-dijo con seriedad y un leve sonrojo en el rostro, el cual intentó disimular mirando por la ventana.

-Que tiene de malo que dos maestros lleguen juntos, Yuuri? -pregunto Viktor haciendo un puchero- Nadie se hará otras ideas, créeme.

-De todas formas-el menor suspiró, la verdad la opinión de los alumnos no era la que realmente le preocupaba, si no la de sus colegas, aunque de seguro Chris ya se habría encargado de contarle a todos lo sucedido la noche anterior, volvió a suspirar esta vez desconsolado, en eso sintió que el auto se detenía.

-Aquí estamos a 5 calles de la escuela-le sonrió mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta para que el pelinegro bajara- por cierto, Chris no le dirá a nadie, ni yo~ Será nuestro se-cre-to~ -dijo para luego guiñarle un ojo.

-...- Yuuri no supo como responderle al mayor así que sólo a limitó a asentir mientras salía del auto- Gracias Viktor...

:::::::::::::

-Hey abuela!- Yuri y Mila iban camino a la escuela cuando el rubio vió a Yuuri bajar del auto de alguien.

-Ya te dije que no me digas asi!-le regañó la peliroja, para acto seguido observar en la dirección que su primo le señalaba. Alcanzó a ver como el auto se alejaba pero aún asi logro distinguirlo- Ese era el auto de Viktor! -se volvió a ver a su primo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Crees que él y el profesor Katsuki estén saliendo?

-Viktor con el Katsudon?-Yurio soltó una carcajada sarcastica- ni en un millón de años.

Yuri admiraba en cierta forma a Viktor y el imaginarlo junto a alguien como Yuuri no le hacia sentido, es más, ambos parecian sacados de mundos distintos.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de aquello~ -dijo juguetona la pelirroja mientras continuaban caminando a la escuela. En eso la mayor divisó a alguien conocido-BEEKAA!

El pelinegro al escuchar a la chica se detuvo en seco y voltió. Cuando los primos llegaron a su encuentro se limitó a saludar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-No te haría daño decir algo, no crees?-le increpó el rubio, quien de vez en cuando encontraba desesperante el silencio y la calma caracteristicas de Otabek. Ante el comentario del menor, Otabek solo sonrió ligeramente de medio lado, dejando algo confundido a Yuri.

::::::::::::::::::::

-Yuuri~ Buenos días~ -dijo cantarinamente Chris mientras se le acercaba al pelinegro, quien acababa de llegar- Creí que no sobrevivirias a lo de anoche...

-Chris-san... Agradeceria que no hablara de aquello en la escuela-le respondio cortante el menor.

Desde el rincón del salón de maestros Viktor observaba detenidamente la escena, aunque la verdad era que no podia quitarle la vista de encima al pelinegro. Las escenas de la noche anterior seguian apareciendo ante el, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras hacia memoria.

:::Flashback:::

-Hey Yuuri- le llamó Chris mientras el pelinegro continuaba bebiendo su enesima cerveza- Quizas deberias dejar de beber...

-Es cierto Yuuri, ya entendimos que si puedes beber-dijo Viktor mientras se acercaba a Yuri y le quitaba la cerveza de la mano, acto ante el cual el menor, se molestó, agarrando el brazo del peliplata.

-Yo... estaba bebiendo eso... Viiktoor-dijo, mientras arrastraba el nombre del mayor, le arrebató el licor y le dió un largo trago, acabandose el contenido- Viktor-seeensei~ -le llamó, aferrandose a este.

-Yuuri?- El peliplata estaba algo confundido, miró a Chris buscando ayuda, pero el aludido solo se limitó a contener la risa ante la situación.

-VIKTOR!-le llamó con más fuerza el menor, ante lo cual Viktor como autoreflejo volvió a prestarle atención. Una vez tuvo la atención del mayor sonrió- Viktor... enseñame... enseñame a que mis alumnos... me respeten... como a ti...-lo ultimo lo dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas mientras se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello al mayor.

Viktor se sorprendió al escuchar al pelinegro asi, sabía que tenía uno que otro problema con sus estudiantes, pero de eso a pedirle ayuda, significaba que Yuuri estaba pasandolo mal. Chris en ese momento solo se limitó a observar a sus colegas mientras terminaba de beber su cerveza, estaba espectante ante que tipo de respuesta le daría Viktor.

-Pues, Yuuri... La verdad no sé que decir...-Viktor se pasó su mano libre por el cabello peinandolo hacia atrás- La personalidad de uno influye bastante pero creo que todo va en la confianza que uno tenga en si mismo .

-Y de eso si que sabes, no?-Yuuri soltó el brazo de Viktor, y le miró detenidamente- Sabias que tienes un club de fans? -el aludido asintió ante la pregunta- Claro que lo sabías! -El pelinegro volvió a aferrarse a Viktor y lo miró fijamente- Siendo tan atractivo... hasta un hombre como yo... -comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios del mayor- se enamoraría de ti... sabes?

El menor quedó a escasos centimetros del rostro de Viktor y antes de notarlo había perdido el conocimiento. Viktor se encontraba un poco sonrojado por la reciente declaración de Yuuri, y sentia como su corazón se aceleraba un poco. Observó a Chris, mientras se aseguraba que Yuuri no cayera. El rubio se encontraba tan sorprendido como Viktor, pero solo atinó a sonreir de manera complice.

Luego de eso, entre ambos pagaron la cuenta y salieron del bar cargando a Yuuri. Entre ambos decidieron que seria mejor llevarlo a la casa de alguno de ellos, y seguramente el impacto sería menos si era la casa de Viktor. Viktor con ayuda de Chris metió a Yuuri a su auto y tras despedirse del rubio se encaminó a su hogar, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras y la mirada del menor. No pudo evitar sonreir y pensar que quizás había encontrado aquel al que andaba buscando.

:::fin flashback:::


End file.
